New in Town
by JesusFreak612
Summary: Isabella Aria Stewart, or Aria as she prefers, climbs up Clarity mountain just for the heck of it and meets a mysterious pokemon. Will she leave because he is threatening her, or stay because of her growing curiosity.....and attraction. REPOSTED Mewtwo/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon… just my OC.

New in Town

**Chapter 1: Coming Around the Mountain **

I had no idea what I was doing; climbing the highest, most dangerous mountain in the world. Clarity. _Wow, genius Aria, I thought. _I had about enough of battling and gym leaders. My pokemon were about finished too. We were probably the most renowned team in all of Sinnoh, but Johto has probably never even heard of us. My team consists of Sparky, my Raichu, Rosalie, my Milotic, Gale, my Espeon, Belle, my Togekiss, and Dewy, my Dewgong. As I ascended up the mountain, I felt weak.

"Go! Sparky!" I cried out as I threw my pokeball.

Sparky looked beat.

"Should we rest?" I asked her.

She shook her head and pointed up the mountain.

"I know! I am just…so tired out," I said, irritated.

"Well…hop on my back," I huffed and Sparky immediately sprang on my back.

_Here we go, I thought._

1 Hour later.

After about 30 minutes I called Sparky back and continued up the mountain.

I had just reached the summit when the bad weather rolled in.

"Of all the days..." I muttered.

It then started to pour….hard.

As I ran through the dense forest I noticed the lake had a peculiar island in the middle.

"Maybe I can stay there for the night," I said.

"Dewy! Go!" I said as I called out my Dewgong.

"Can you surf me to that island right there?" I pleaded.

Dewgong looked really tired out, but we had no choice.

She got prepared for me and I hopped on her back. The waves were pretty choppy, but Dewy could handle it.

As I got on to the shore, I noticed that this island wasn't deserted, because it had that smell of life.

_Maybe pokemon live here…_

If pokemon live here then I pray that they will be friendly.

"Gale!" I said as I called Espeon out; she was one of my toughest pokemon.

She then gave me a look like I was some kind of chicken.

"I was just…lonely," I said sheepishly.

Gale rolled her amethyst eyes and walked in front of me.

As we walked up the curved stone walkway, Gale stopped suddenly.

"Gale?" I asked, concerned.

She backed up a couple of steps.

"Gale? What's wrong?" I asked warily.

_Go away, _said a menacing voice in my head_._

"What was that?" I gasped.

Gale began to cower behind my leg.

"Come on, sweetie. It's probably nothing," I tried to soothe her even though I probably needed it more than she did.

"Go Sparky!" I said as I called on Sparky.

She looked pretty spooked to.

"Come on you guys! We are fine! It's probably just some wild pokemon!" I said encouragingly.

_Get out or else, _hissed the voice again.

Gale started to whine.

"Shh!"

Sparky started to prepare a thunder bolt as we continued to the entrance of the cave.

"Sparky!" I snapped, not wanting to seem threatening to whatever was inside the cave.

Gale and Sparky both growled at me.

"Return then if you're so scared!" I yelled, returning them to their pokeballs.

"Chickens..." I muttered and proceeded in the cave.

"Hello?" I called.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I am just wondering if I could stay here for the night," I said shakily.

The cave was dark, but warm and I could faintly see a table and chair set. I also saw stairs descending down in to what probably was the basement or bedrooms.

_Please leave, _said the voice.

"I don't mean any harm! Honestly! Just let me sleep against the wall here until morning! Then I will leave! Deal?" I said.

…_Deal… But don't go wandering off! Or else, _said the voice.

"I won't," I promised and sat down inside the dark cave by the wall.

_Good night, human, _said the voice.

I shuddered, for this voice didn't belong to a human…

* * *

Hey thank you all who favorited this story/ reviewed; something happened with my hard drive and it deleted my story on microsoft so i thought it was totally gone so i deleted it off fanfiction, but thank goodness for the Recycle bin!! I will post the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2: A Closer Look

Chapter 2: A Closer Look MPOV

As soon as the teenager was sound asleep, I floated over to her. She was sleeping soundly whilst clutching her bag full of items and such. Her dark chocolate brown hair was a tousled mess, but it still managed to shin in the low moonlight. If I remember correctly, her eyes were a strange purple violet color.

She then shifted slightly in her sleep making her facial features more clear.

Light footsteps tapped up the nearby stairs.

'Pikatwo?' I called telepathically.

'It's just me! Who is the human?" he asked.

In response to his question, I picked up her trainer bag and found her trainer card.

'I her name is Isabella, but she likes Aria,' I stated.

'She's pretty,' Pikatwo said out of utter stupidity.

'You idiot she is a human! A filthy human,' I spat.

'She looks pretty clean to me,' he muttered.

I looked back at her small body. Pikatwo sprang up next to her.

'She is so pale!' he exclaimed.

"Shh! If you wake her your fate will be the same as hers!" I snapped.

'Sorry! So how long is she staying?' asked Pikatwo.

'She is leaving tomorrow at dawn break,' I said coldly.

'Oh…' Pikatwo looked really discouraged.

'Do you want her to stay?' I asked incredulously.

'Well it would be nice to have someone else besides other clones to talk to,' Pikatwo said.

'Well she is leaving whether you like it or not!' I snapped and stalked over to the stairs that lead to the living quarters.

_What is with Pikatwo? I thought he and I shared the same disgust for humans! Guess not._

_I wonder how tomorrow will go. I hope she will leave without hassle._

…

_But maybe it would be sorta nice to have someone to actually talk to. Maybe she is different…. No never mind. Humans are conceded and vain. She is no different._

Thank you for those who reviewed and subscribed. Now that I have people reading, I will update more frequently. I am also in the midst of another Mewtwo story. R+R!!


	3. Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening

Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening (APOV)

'Wake up, human,' the voice from last night said.

"Where are you?" I mumbled as I looked around the dark room.

What time was it? Like… 4 o'clock?

'It is 6 o'clock and you have to leave right now,' said the voice impatiently.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I gasped and stood up; my eyes were still adjusting to the dark lighting.

'That is none of your concern. Please leave me in peace. The entrance is a meter away from where you stand,' the voice said slowly.

"No, tell me who you are!" I snapped.

'Why would you care? You stupid human… leave already so you can be all in one piece!' the voice hissed menacingly.

I shivered and clinged to the wall.

I could barely make out a shadow in the corner of the room.

As I looked closer I noticed two glowing orbs of menacing blue eyes.

"No. Who are you?" I asked while stumbling forward; purely out of some adrenaline and curiosity.

'I warn you! Stay back!' the voice said sternly.

I continued walking forward until I tripped forward and stumbled right into the shadow.

Something caught my fall and held me up.

I was then face to face with a purple face with those cold blue eyes from before….

'I warned you…' the voice hissed.

* * *

(MPOV)

I was furious at this point. This human disobeyed my orders and literally fell in my arms!

I just wanted to throw her out the window.

Instead I just glared the coldest glare into her violet eyes.

"Uh… I.." she stuttered.

'Who do you possibly think you are? Coming into my territory and disobeying my orders when I kindly agreed to let you stay the night?' I yelled.

"Well I was just curious! Besides I was going to thank you for letting me stay! You didn't have to yell!" Aria yelled back at me.

Kids got guts.

'I really don't care! Get out now!' I hissed.

She started to shake slightly.

"What…are you?" she whispered.

I let go of her and straightened up.

I was at least 2 feet taller than her which made her a little intimidated.

"I… am Mewtwo, the master of this place. Now that you know I must erase your memories of this place and event," I said while preparing to erase her memories.

"No!" she screeched and threw a nice punch at my face and sprinted towards the door.

_It didn't even hurt!_ I chuckled to myself and looked over at her.

She almost made it out of the cave until I stopped her with my psychic powers.

She gasped as she floated back over to me.

"Human your time here is over," I said as I placed my hand over her forehead and began the process.

Her eyes began to close and she became limp as I began to start.

As I broke through her mental barriers I stumbled across a barrier that I haven't encountered before. Most human mind barriers are a pale white with numerous cracks and holes in them. There are about 24 human barriers, and as I got to the girl's 24 barrier, I stopped. Her last mind barrier was a shining gold, with no cracks and no holes.

Impossible.

I pushed against it; nothing.

I pushed harder again, and I was taken aback by a force so powerful, I snapped out of her head.

She fell to the ground and let out choked gasps.

"How?" I whispered.

* * *

Here is one more chapter. Hope yall love it!!


	4. Chapter 4: Untouchable

Chapter 4: Untouchable

This cannot be happening. How can a mere human be able to block me out of her head? I don't understand!! I did it last night!! I was able to read her thoughts and everything! This is so strange!

I started to quickly think of ways she could possibly block me.

1. She was a physic.

And that is all I could come up with.

* * *

The girl's bell like voice awoke me from my thoughts.

"Just let me go and we can act like this never happened!" she screamed.

"That is impossible unless I erase your memories!" I snapped back.

"FINE! Go ahead! But only up to this point!" she said; her anger peaking.

I refocused on her mind and started through the barrier.

I then came to the exact same barrier that there was before that stopped me.

"I can't!" I said, frustrated.

"Why?" she said.

"Your memories seem imperturbable. Your thoughts, easily read, however," I concluded after a pause.

"Like I suggested before; let me go!" she said; she obviously didn't care about what I said.

"Sorry, girl, but you are staying here until I think about what to do about you. Until then, you can…. Do whatever humans your age do," I muttered.

"Don't treat me like a child! _Stupid cat!"_ she hissed.

That made me angry, but I was too confused to care so I shook it off.

"You seem like a child to me," I replied tauntingly.

"I am 17! That is no child!" she screeched.

I just rolled my eyes and floated downstairs into the basement.

Time to tell the clones about our little company….

* * *

Sorry it is so short!

Just to clear up any confusion, Mewtwo can read her current thoughts, but cannot penetrate her memories or past thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Drowning

Drowning

Mewtwo's POV

That stupid brat of a girl; how arrogant she was to defy me in my own home!

….But how could she possibly block me out of her head? Her memories? How could I possibly learn more about her and erase her memories with that fortress inside her mind?

"Clones. There is a human in our midst. As she will stay for now. I can't erase her memories," I announced over the balcony of the inside spring and field.

A wave of murmurs ran through the large room.

"Is she a treat?" asked Vaporeontwo.

"No, she is just a young woman," I said passively.

Another load of murmurs sprang up.

"Then when will she leave?" asked Meowthtwo.

"As soon as her memories are erased," I said.

"Which will be when?" asked a few others.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Well I don't like this!" huffed Charizard, who hated all humans.

"If I let her out in the world she will most likely slip up and reveal us! Just think what would happen if Giovanni found us again!" I said, shuddering mentally at Giovanni's name.

"Very well," Charizard huffed.

"By the way she has pokemon, and I think she just decided to let them roam," I said, anticipating the groans.

This was a very amusing day….

* * *

Aria's POV

I decided that if Mewtwo is forcing me to stay against my own will, why not let my pokemon roam free for a little while?

As they inspected their surroundings, Sparky was doing some kind of silly dance that got the giggles out of all of my pokemon; including me. Belle decided to fly around outside in the rainy weather for whatever reason. I then released Dewy and Rosalie into the frigid waters below. Then Gale curled up next to the crackling fire place on the side of the room.

As I stared dreamily into the fire I thought about Mewtwo. Why haven't I seen or even heard of a pokemon like that? Surely he was unique in a way, but is there really such thing as I legendary? At the moment, all I could think about was his name. Mew…two? I had no idea what the name meant, but I can assure you, I will find out.

"No you won't," said Mewtwo mused.

I spun around to give him my best scowl.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I snapped.

"Only your thoughts. Not your memories. Hence, I can't touch them either," he said as if speaking to a child.

"Some physic you are," I muttered.

"Listen, girl! It isn't me who is in darkness it is you! Your mind is causing the problem, not mine!" he explained, irritated.

"Well at least I get my memories to myself," I said in a childish voice.

"At least I know your every move and thought," he chuckled darkly.

"Well-"

"Well you think that I am irritating and you wish that you would let you leave! See?" Mewtwo cut me off.

"Stop that!" I hissed.

Raichu and Espeon began to growl lowly at Mewtwo.

"Look-"

"Why don't you go and collect your weak self! I hate this just as much as you do! I don't need you constantly treating me like I am inferior to you! Got it?" Mewtwo said, his mental voice getting more loud and intimidating.

"There you go, child," he said with a chuckle; he read my slightly scared emotions.

I don't give up so easily.

"Look pussy cat! I am leaving! I have been here for less than 24 hours and I already want to rip my hair out! I won't tell anyone you live here! Later," I said, holding back my anger. I then returned Sparky and Gale.

Mewtwo looked dumbfounded.

"Belle!" I called, waiting for my air ride.

Belle flew in at the sound of her name.

"Let's go," I huffed and she took off at once.

Once I was in the air, I returned my water pokemon and continued to leave.

It seems as thought Mewtwo gave up.

"Finally…" I muttered.

Just as we were leaving the island area, a storm out of nowhere kicked in.

"Oh…" I began, but was blasted by a powerful gust of wind.

* * *

As I fell off Gale, I screamed as I spun in a death spiral towards the black waters.

The fall made my stomach heave and drop. I was going to be sick.

I thought the fall was bad, but as soon as I hit the waters I was wrong. When I first crossed the waters, they were serene and still, but now the waves were at least 10 feet high!

I began to tread water, but the waves crashed on my head and sent me down. As I struggled to get back to the surface, another wave hit me.

I was drowning. Hard.

I had to be at least 15 feet down and my legs became numb as I began to fight my way to the surface.

I wouldn't make it. Another wave was building. This time it was big. Real big.

_One breath…._

When I broke the surface, I gasped for the air, but right when I opened my mouth, the wave crashed on my face, crushing my chance of another breath.

So this is what drowning felt like. Like your lungs bursting.

I felt a pain in my chest for a lack of oxygen. A ache in my head for the woodsy air.

This was it….

* * *

Srry for not updating. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Revival

Revival

Mewtwo's POV

I watched in part smugness and dismay as Aria got hit by a gale and plummeted down to the waters.

_Serves her right…_ I chuckled mentally to myself. As i was about to leave the living room, Pikatwo stopped me.

"Master! Aria! She's drowning!" said Pikatwo as he abruptly ran in the room.

"What? She surely knows how to swim," I chuckled.

"Well the waves are taller than you! She is getting pulled under!" Pikatwo said frantically.

I was just frozen in my spot for what seemed like an hour. Only a second had gone by.

Should I save her? Or let her drown?

"Mewtwo! It has been a minute since she hasn't surfaced!" Pikatwo choked out.

With those words, I ran out as fast as I could and came to the outside steps.

I could see her little bag being thrown around from the waves, Belle the Togekiss flying around whilst sobbing, and then I could faintly make out a small figure about 5 feet under the waves. Aria.

"Oh shoot! How stupid!" I muttered; trying my best not to use human cuss words.

I tried to pull her out with my telekinesis, but she was too far away.

Seconds drained on as I took time to decide jumping in was my only option.

I took a deep breath, prepared my jump, and flung myself off the cliff and into the water.

I only dove about 10 yards away from her and I began to swim frantically against the bobbing waves.

Seeing that she was right below me, I dove down and grabbed her floating arm as fast as I could and pulled her up.

Her face was blue and she showed no signs of breathing.

"Da-" I began, but stopped as a large, 10 foot tall wave was heading my way.

I then blasted out of the water the moment I could, and got to the island.

* * *

"What happened? Is she breathing?" Pikatwo asked.

I ignored him and brought Aria to my room, then to my lab, and then lied her down on a metal table and began checking for a heart beat.

A faint, uneven beating was heard in her body. I then started to push against her chest to get some water out and some air in.

She then coughed in her unconsciousness and out came some water.

I grimaced slightly to myself, but she still wasn't breathing enough. Her face was still a tinted blue.

"Come…on…breathe…." I said as I pushed against her; trying to get any left water out. Nothing. I checked her pulse. Nothing.

I began to mutter some mild cuss words as her heart didn't beat.

"Mewtwo! Is she alright?" Pikatwo asked worriedly.

"Her body doesn't have anymore water, yet she isn't breathing! What am I going to do?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Then it hit me. CPR! Humans would do it to each other all the time on television to help someone breathe.

"Mewtwo what are you doing?" Pikatwo asked confused.

I didn't answer, but rather contemplated putting my mouth on her lips. Never would I ever come to this.

"You know she is dying? For her sake just help her! You want me to shock her?" Pikatwo yelled.

"NO! Your shock would be to powerful to jumpstart her weak heart," I snapped as I decided that she deserved to live.

Okay……

I pinched her nose, opened her mouth, took in a deep breathe, and….

"Mewtwo? Wh- Wh? What in the world are you doing?" Pikatwo stuttered as he saw me breathe into her mouth.

'Making her take in oxygen,' I said telepathically to him.

"Looks to me like it is an excuse to kiss her," said Pikatwo wryly.

'Do you want her to live?' I snapped back in his mind.

Pikatwo remained silent and began to leave the room.

'If you tell anyone about this, you are beyond dead. I mean it!' I snapped at him; thinking about what the clones would think if they saw this.

I took another breathe and breathed it into her mouth. I could then hear a faint heart beat stirring back up.

Then I felt something trace my shoulder. Oh no.

* * *

Aria opened her eyes and looked at me and let out a muffled scream. I then immediately pulled away from her mouth.

"Who do you think you are kissing me like that?" She yelled as she sat up.

That was it. "I saved your sorry life!" I screamed at her.

"No…you totally just kissed me! You sick, cat! You-"

I then yanked her up and held her to my face.

"If I knew you would be such a brat about this I would have let you drown!" I hissed slowly, menacingly.

She froze, "Drown?" she asked.

"Yes! You were drowning," I said.

"No I wasn't. I-I thought it was a dream," she began to stutter.

"Look I saw you fall and Pikatwo saw you drown. You probably hit your head," I huffed.

She looked away from me and remained silent. Seeing that my word had gotten through, I place her down.

It was an awkward silence as she seemed to contemplate something.

I concentrated on her mind:

"_How did I drown? I don't remember a thing. I can't believe he was kissing me! I mean pokemon and humans do not fall in love!" _

Those things were repeated in her head various times.

I felt a little embarrassed about the incident now.

"Aria…" I began, but stopped myself as I tried to read what she was thinking.

"_What is it now?" _she thought to herself.

"Look I would bring you to your family if I could, but it would be too much of a secret to hold," I said.

"Look, Mewtwo, I don't have a family! So really there is no point!" she muttered.

"Human friends? Professors? Gym leaders? Other trainers?" I asked.

"No. Everyone at Sinnoh treats me like I have no personality. Just because I was a great trainer doesn't mean they had to treat me the way they did!" she sobbed.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"C'mon, let's go," she said with a tilt of her head.

"This way," I said and began to lead her to the living area.

* * *

Even though we both were entirely different creatures, we were in the same position; no one understands us. She was treated like an emotionless trainer with no life, and me as an outcast. Maybe our meeting wasn't by chance…..

I looked over at her and measured her emotions. Slightly embarrassed, a little depressed, and…..an emotion I have never felt in my life came up. Love.

_Who would ever love me? _I chuckled to myself as I read her main emotion.

_Maybe it was just a friendship or thankful love…_ But the more I read her mind, face, and thoughts, the more I became immersed in the new emotion.

How is this possible?


	7. Chapter 7: Dreaming

Dreaming

After the little incident earlier, (both to be exact) Aria really didn't say much at all. After she had some soup, her and Pikatwo went to go get her bag. All of her pokemon were soaking wet when she released them. The weather began to clear up, and by the end of the day you could see the Mt. Quena sunset; a beautiful array of rose pink, vermillion orange, sunburst yellow, and speckles of violet purple.

After dinner, I found Aria sitting outside the entrance of the cave, staring dreamily into the sunset. Her thick, brown hair was blowing slightly in the calming wind. While looking from afar, I began to read her mind.

"_The sunset is so beautiful." _She thought to herself. Her mind then began to play soap operas in her head with two people staring into the sunset.

"_They had someone to share it with…" _she sighed in her mind.

"Yes but their bond was broken because he cheated on her," I said to her, startling her.

"Have you been reading my mind?" she gasped.

"Yes. What I was saying was that some humans can be unfaithful to their loved ones. They can be selfish," I said coldly.

"Is that why you hate humans? Is it also why you are so mean?" her eyes narrowed.

"No. Why would I hate humans' for their mistakes on their love lives? I hate them because humans are greedy, selfish, and they have no respect for anyone but themselves," I said icily.

"Not all humans are like that," Aria murmured.

"Yes they are," I contradicted.

"No they are not!" She said back.

"You would know! You are one of them!" I snapped. That slipped out. I immediately felt remorse for what I said.

Aria stood up, facing me, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Now you listen here, Mewtwo! I don't know what your problem is with humans, but I am not a greedy, selfish, brat! Let me remind you that you haven't been so kind either so back off and leave me along for the rest of the night!" she yelled at me and stormed off.

That went well…..

* * *

It was about 10:00 when Aria went to sleep. I gave Aria one of the spare bedrooms. I could here her tired sighs from the living room, and as soon as she fell asleep, I went bed myself.

I only had to sleep about 10 hours a month, and I had only slept 4 this month so I was pretty worn out. As soon as I laid my head on the pillow, I fell into my dreamless slumbers.

* * *

4 hours later

* * *

It was about 2:00 when I woke up feeling a little restless. As I sat up in my large bed, I looked around the room. My room was pretty large and spacious. Even though pokemon do not usually prefer rooms, I like to have a place to myself. As I stared into space thinking about these past few days, I heard something.

Like talking. More like moaning. I hoped out of bed and started down one of the hallways. Everything was quiet.

Just imagining things…..

When I turned to go back, I heard my name being called out.

I walked down to Aria's room and listened from the closed door.

It was her talking in her sleep.

I stealthy opened her door and looked at her.

She was sprawled out on her little bed squirming slightly.

It was rather funny, until she began to whimper quietly.

I began to examine what she was dreaming about.

_She was in an old, beaten down house that was supposed to be haunted. As she walked cautiously in the rickety house, she heard noises. Scary noises. She continued to walk, but some glass mysteriously broke right in front of her. She ran down a random hall screaming. Until she bumped into a cloaked figure. The figure held her up to his face and said,_

"_If I knew you would be such a brat about this I would have let you drown!"_

I froze. She was dreaming about…ME? Well not really about me, but more like the things I said.

What have I done? I began to read more.

"_No I wasn't. I-I thought it was a dream," she began to stutter._

_The scene changed to a familiar setting. A place with a sunset._

"_You are one of them!" My words from this evening reverberated in her head._

"_No I am not! Please, I am different!" Aria whispered._

"_No it is over. I don't want to see you ever again. Go away," I said in her dream._

If she would get any more of this dream she would hate me forever!

So I went inside her head and began to shake her awake.

Her eyes flew open before I could leave the room.

* * *

"Mewtwo? Please don't hurt me," she said dreamily.

"Aria, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," I said, feeling that new emotion.

She nodded absentmindedly and started off into space.

"Goodnight, Aria," I said after a while of silence.

"No don't! Stay here," she said.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

"I am sorry for saying those things I said earlier to you. I never meant to hurt you," I said while sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Am I really that bad?" she murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Am I really I selfish brat?" she said quietly.

"No. You are not," I said to her with a little chuckle. She was still half asleep.

Aria got up and sat next to me. She was so close.

"Mewtwo…about what happened earlier…in the lab…." She began, but I stopped her. I knew what this was about. She was going to tell me there was no spark and there would never be anything between us.

"Aria, I am sorry for evading your personal space and it will not happen again. You just weren't breathing so I had to-"

….She cut me off with a kiss! Not anything compared to what happened earlier but a real kiss. She placed a small hand on my face and she scooted a little closer. I grabbed her shoulders and slowly pulled her away. She looked a little puzzled as to why I stopped.

"What was that for?" I murmured.

"Did you…like it?" she asked.

I sighed at her expression; total innocence.

Why would such a little, innocent human want an outcast like me.

"I just don't understand," I said.

"Understand what?" she asked.

"How could you have feelings for me after I have fought and argued with you? How?" I asked.

"I don't know…When you kissed me this morning I felt something," she said with a shrug.

"Me to," I said after a pause.

"Really?" her face lit up.

"Yes," I said.

She sighed and leaned against my shoulder.

"Aria it is late. Go back to sleep," I said after 10 minutes.

"Okay," she said and crawled back to the pillows.

"Goodnight, Aria," I whispered and left the dark room.

* * *

Sooo? How is it? I am trying to keep it as G rated as possible. Nothing too serious. And yes i did see Mewtwo Returns. I think they should come out with another Mewtwo movie!


	8. Chapter 8: Discovered

Discovered

Mewtwo's POV

My growing relationship with Aria became stronger everyday. It has been about 2 months since we have been together. Ever sine that one night, we became immersed in one another.

She never asked me if she could leave again.

* * *

Her pokemon, however were not happy. Sparky became distant from Aria, Gale became reserved, Belle flew around all day, Dewy just swam around, and Rosalie shunned Aria.

She was breaking because of it.

"Maybe I should just release them!" she began to cry at night to me.

She was curled up in a little ball and sobbing quietly to herself. I laid down right next to her.

"This is all my fault," I whispered to her.

"No! It isn't. I could have asked you to leave me alone a long time ago," she said.

"Look it is weird; don't deny it. Human and a pokemon. My pokemon are good with the abnormal. Yours; a different story," I said.

"Mewtwo! I have got to fix this," Aria said and abruptly jumped up.

"Love, where are you going?" I asked.

"I am going to talk to my pokemon," she snapped.

Here we go again…..

* * *

Aria's POV

As I stormed out of Mewtwo's room and down the hallway, I could here the faint cries of my pokemon.

"Gale, Sparky, Belle, Rosalie, and Dewy! I have to talk to you," I called as I entered the room.

They stared me down.

I backed up slightly, but I felt Mewtwo's arm curl around my waist, holding me in place.

They all grimaced.

"Look I know it is…weird, but you have to accept us. Or…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Sparky is thinking 'or else what?'" Mewtwo said, reading her mind.

Sparky hissed.

"FINE! I see that you all are unhappy! Just leave!" I yelled.

They all froze.

"Ya! That is right! I accepted all of you and your differences! How come you can't do the same for me? Well if you can't then I am releasing all of you who are unfaithful!" I shouted, almost lunging at Sparky who was now taunting me.

"Bella, sweetling," Mewtwo murmured whilst holding me back.

"Mewtwo!" I snapped quietly as I hovered over Sparky.

"She said that she doesn't like you anymore," Mewtwo said quietly.

"YA? Back at ya! Get the heck out of here! Out of my sight!" I screamed, holding back the tears.

Spark stood up and looked hurt. Served her right.

"She wants to leave….with you," Mewtwo choked out the last part.

I was stuck between my pokemon and lover. Great, Aria….

"Look, Sparky, we are not going to leave this place unless Mewtwo is with me," I said tiredly.

"She says tough luck," Mewtwo said to me.

"Anyone else?" I asked, choking on my own tears.

The room went silent and then Gale stepped forward.

"Gale no," I whispered, the tears falling rapidly down my face.

Her head hung low.

"She says that she doesn't want it come to this, but she is tired too. She doesn't really like me that much," Mewtwo said.

At that moment all of my pokemon stepped forward.

I shook my head.

"You traitors!" I shouted as loud as possible.

"Isabella!" Mewtwo said sternly; he didn't like it when humans yell at pokemon.

"Get out," I grinded my teeth.

They began to walk out and I began to shake.

"Wait," said Mewtwo; he turned around to face my pokemon.

"Go, Aria," Mewtwo said.

* * *

"Look this place isn't the problem it is-"

"Me. Your bond between your pokemon was special. It is broken now. Your bond with me is something silly. Don't you agree? I think it is time we end this, Aria. Leave, now," Mewtwo's now cold eyes stared into mine.

"No! Mewtwo the world will look down upon us! Who cares! Don't do this!" I wailed.

"Aria, look at your pokemon, your life. It has gone on too long did you really think we could be together?" Mewtwo chuckled darkly.

"Are you serious?" I screeched.

"Yes. Get out. Now." His voice was like iron. Cold and precise.

"Well that changes things," I whispered.

I looked back at my pokemon whom were growling at Mewtwo.

"If this is about them? Dang it! I don't care!" I said.

"It isn't about them. I couldn't let this go on forever," Mewtwo said.

I was breaking. Totally breaking. I didn't want my pokemon. I didn't even want Mewtwo. I wanted to get out of this place.

"Sparky wants to leave. Best be on your way," Mewtwo said urgently.

"No. I don't want you or my pokemon. I am leaving! Gosh darn it do not follow me!" I yelled at Mewtwo, then Sparky.

I grabbed my bag and stalked out of the room.

So this is what being dumped feels like. But worse.

* * *

As I walked down the rocky path I heard something…..helicopter blades? I looked up only to the sky and sure enough, there were helicopters.

Oh no Mewtwo!

"Mewtwo!" I shouted and he immediately came up behind me and flew me back up to the top of the island.

"What is going on?" I questioned.

"Shh, just keep quiet!" he hissed as he pushed me behind him.

A man in an orange suit appeared out of the top of the helicopter.

"Mewtwo. It has been a while," he said.

"Leave us now," Mewtwo ordered.

"Us? By us do you mean you and your little girl?" the man said with a chuckle.

"How do you know about her?" Mewtwo shouted.

"Some people were looking for her; they couldn't find her. They came to me and sure enough I found her….kissing you passionately," the man chuckled and shook his head.

"What do you want?" Mewtwo demanded.

"You and your powers," he said.

"Well, Giovanni, we are leaving," Mewtwo said as he pulled me on his back.

"What about your clones and her pokemon?" Giovanni asked whilst making a slicing noise.

"Mewtwo!" I sobbed.

"Now get over here!" Giovanni snapped.

That was it.

"No!" I yelled and ran to the edge of the island.

"Get her!" Giovanni shouted and 3 goons jumped out of the copter and yanked me inside.

"ARIA!" Mewtwo shouted.

"You can still save her, but I will test your faithfulness. Go after her, she is alright, or let her die. Your move." Giovanni retreated his copters and left the area.

_Oh this sucks…._

* * *

_  
_


	9. Chapter 9: The Deal

The Deal

Mewtwo's POV

I was dismayed as Giovanni's goons grabbed Aria and took her away. She was probably mad at me, but I really didn't mean a word I said. It just seemed like I was ruining her life.

Her pokemon approached me silently.

"It is okay. I know what he wants. I will find her and bring her back safe and sound," I said to Sparky, who was very upset.

Sparky, for the first time, actually liked me.

"You are all right too," I said and with that, blasted off to Giovanni's hiding area.

* * *

Aria's POV

As soon as we left Mewtwo's island, Giovanni began to talk to me.

"Now, kid, listen up. I have been searching for Mewtwo for about 6 years. You come along and stumble upon his hiding place so easily and you already have a bond with him. It isn't normal…. Anyway here is the deal. If comes to save you in about 24 hours, you go free and I keep Mewtwo. If he doesn't I will kill you and go after him myself," Giovanni said sadistically.

"So sick, sadistic, fool!" I screamed.

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A man soon appeared behind me, gave me a hard whack on my head.

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

5 hours later

As I raced to Giovanni's headquarters I regretted ever saying those things to Aria even more. Granted, they were for her own good, but now I felt so bad I prayed that she would forgive me.

* * *

5 hours later

I had about 14 hours left to get to Aria before he would kill her. I shuddered. I hated that she got dragged into this.

* * *

7 hours later

I began to feel tired for traveling so fast. Giovanni's helicopters had probably reached the headquarters hours ago. I wish I could teleport there, but I had never been to Cinnabar before so I really couldn't. The hours drained on….

* * *

4 hours later

I was now in Viridian City, almost 3 hours away from Cinnabar. If I reached Cinnabar on time, I would be an hour early. Giovanni was a sleazy psycho, but he did keep his word when dealing with me.

* * *

3 hours later

I reached Cinnabar on time as I predicted.

When I got near the entrance I began to leave to go to the headquarters, but something stopped me.

"Mewtwo?" whispered a giggly voice.

"MEW?" I hissed.

"In the flesh! Why are you going to Giovanni's hideout?" she asked.

"He has something of mine," I muttered.

"Aria?" she asked with an arch of her brow.

"Yes," I sighed.

"I heard…. So what are you going to do? Surely you can't surrender?" Mew asked.

"I have to if I want her alive," I said.

"True….. HEY! I got a plan!"

* * *

Enjoy


End file.
